Fish Lips
by grotesquegoddess
Summary: An Eridan/Sollux redrom fic ;D  Ugh tell me if it sucks  Rated for Karkat's mouth ;D
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ lol**

**SOOOOO**

**I decided to write a fanfic of my favorite OTP. The pov's are Eridan, Sollux, and Karkat. And maybe more.**

**Imma shut up now and let you read the story.**

-caligulasAquarium[CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG] at 2132-

CA: kar

CA: I need some advvice

CG: WHAT THE EVERLIVING FUCK DO YOU WANT

CG: IF YOU ARE HEAR TO FLIRT WITH ME, THEN GO THE FUCK AWAY NOOKSTAIN

CA: kar this is a serious problem

CA: its about sol

CG: OH GOG HE DOES NOT FEEL RED OR BLACK FOR YOU

CG: ARE YOU EVEN MORE OF A FUCKASSED-NOOKSNIFFING DUMBFUCK THAN LAST TIME I CHECKED?

CA: fine ill just go then

CG: FINALLY YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOTHERFUCKING METAPHORICAL LIGHT

-caligulasAquarium[CA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG] at 2137-

Karkat leaned back in his chair and huffed at the screen. Out of all the fuckass wrigglers he's ever met...

-twinArmageddons[TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG] at 2138-

TA: kk help me

TA: ii thiink ii miight have kiilled my brain

CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?

CG: DID YOU EAT THE MIND HONEY

TA: no

TA: ii am not that much of a retarded a22 wriggler

CG: THEN WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DO YOU WANT

CG: YOU ARE WASTING MY VALUABLE TIME.

TA: to talk to john

TA: thii2 iis fuckiing 2eriiou2

CG: THIS SEEMS LIKE A CONVERSATION I HAD WITH ERIDAN FUCKING AMOPRA EARLIER.

TA: 2hiit

TA: uh

TA: well then

TA: thii2 ii2 awkward

CG: WHAT

CG: WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THAT FUCKASS

TA: kiind of

TA: 2hiit

TA: never miind

CG: WHAT? SOLLUX YOU WILL TELL ME WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WERE GOING TO

TA: fiine

TA: ii thiink

TA: iim maybe

TA: flu2hed for the fii2hy jacka22

-twinArmageddons[TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG] at 2154-

Well shit. Karkat stared at the screen for a few seconds, before shouting a few profanities. The lab, except for Sollux and Terezi turned to look at him in their chairs. Sollux was too busy smashing his head against his keyboard, and Terezi was busy trolling Dave Human. Karkat shouted a few more curses before stomping over to Sollux. The entire lab except for the two mentioned idiots proceeded with their previous activities. Sollux jumped in his chair when Karkat kicked him from behind.

"Thit, KK!"he screeched. Karkat grimaced and dragged Sollux to a transporterializer, but not before roaring, "WHAT THE EVERLIVING MOTHERFUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR SHITSTAINED THINKPAN-". That turned a few heads.

== Be the Sollux.

Sollux was trying not to scream, laugh hysterically, or cry all at the same time as Karkat stormed down the gray hallway. So he settled on squawking like a featherbeast every once in a while. After what seemed like sweeps, Karkat finally stopped.

"What. The. Fuck. Sollux."he growled. Sollux frowned.

"KK, jutht, don't tell him. Let me. Pleathe?"Sollux pleaded. Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose, and exhaled angrily.

"Fucking fine with me. Wasn't gonna anyway. One sec,"Karkat pulled his cell out of his pocket. He clicked away on it, typing a message. He sent it, and shoved the device back to where it belonged. Sollux glanced at Karkat nervously.

"What wath that?"he asked quietly. Karkat grimaced.

"Me texting your annoying ass morail to get the fuck down here."

"Fuck. Thit. Fuck. Thit. Fuck."Sollux cursed. A static sound rebounded off the walls.

"KK, wath that nethethary?"Sollux asked, growing paniced. Karkat shooshpapped him for a few seconds.

"That did thit K-"

"Shoosh. Shut the fuck up."Karkat growled. Feferi could be heard now, humming her way over to the two fuckasses. Karkat almost smirked.

"Ye-s?"Feferi sang. Karkat flipped the two off, and scuttled back over to the transporterializer.

"FF? If I am about to tell you thomething thtupid and idiotic, will you thtill be my morail?"Sollux asked, scratching the back of his head. Feferi nodded enthusiastically, so he continued.

"I think...I may be fluthed for EN..."

"Gl-ub! Are you sure?"Feferi asked, a look of contempt spreading across her slate face. Sollux blushed mustard, and nodded. Shit. Fuck. Damn.

"W-hale...I def-inately don't approve of your choice...But I won't end a moriallegiance over something like tha-t..."Feferi replied. Sollux sighed happily, and hugged his morail. It was good to be understood and accepted by someone you could always trust.

Feferi returned the hug, and whispered somthing in Sollux's ear that made him grin.

"S-o, when are you gonna let the fishbrains know?"

"Thooner of later, I gueth. But not now. Fuck to the no."Sollux said, grimacing. Feferi laughed, and Sollux allowed a smile onto his face. A clacking of feet on the tile floor quieted the two, as a tall troll strode around the corner.

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thanks for the review ;3**

**The chapters won't be up as fast after this, but I already have a bunch of chapter 3 done...**

**so...**

**yeah**

== Be the Eridan.

Eridan looked at the two other trolls, who's mouths were hanging open. Feferi and Sollux looked like they both had just been caught with their hands stuck in a metaphorical cookie jar. What the fuckin' hell.

"Fef? Sol? Wwhale, you goin' to say anythin'?"Eridan asked, a frown clouding his face. His former matesprit/morail and unrequited kissmessis glared at him.

"Fuck off, Ampora!"Feferi threarened, uncaptchalogueing her trident, and pointing it at him.

"Fef, you wwound my soul! I wwas simply sent to retrievve the hackin' codsucker for Kar. Nothin' more, nothin' less."

"What the fuck doeth KK want now?"Sollux grumbled. Eridan grimaced darkly.

"He said it was supposed to be already known."

"Arg! Why the he-ll can't Karkat just come here?"Feferi questioned, before storming off to go find Nepeta, muttering something about ships and gossip.

"So, Sol, you hate me yet?"

"No. Fuck you."

"Oh come on Sol, we both know you wanna~"

"Fuck. You. To. Hell. Ampora."Sollux growled. Eridan smirked. Black flirtin' with Sol was fuckin' hilarous.

"Sol, I already know you own a bucket with my name on it."he prodded. Sollux blushed a vibrant yellow-orange.

"In your fucked up dreamth, EN."he said, his brows furrowing. Eridan grinned.

"You knoww it."

"Athhole."

== Be the Sollux

Sollux frowned, as he stormed away from Eridan. If FF told anyone about this shit...

With a flash, he was back in the lab. Gamzee honked at him, as Sollux almost flew to his computer. He opened up a chat to Karkat's human matesprit, John, and sent him a message.

-twinArmageddons[TA] began trolling ectoBiologist[EB] at 2207-

TA: fuuuuuck  
>TA: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck<br>EB: whats wrong? :(  
>TA: eriidan fuckiing ampora<br>TA: iim about to tru2t you wiith a 2ecret  
>TA: ii feel flu2hed for the fii2hy douche<br>EB: thats it?  
>TA: oh no<br>TA: he doe2nt know yet  
>TA: but he only fliirt2 black 2o far<br>EB: open a confrence chat and invite me, karkat, and...  
>EB: the fishgirl<br>TA: my moraiil  
>TA: feferii<br>EB: yeah! her :)  
>TA: fiine<p>

-twinArmageddons[TA] converted the chat to a private memo at 2214-  
>TA: invite carcinoGeneticist, ectoBiologist, cuttlefishCuller

carcinoGeneticist[CG], ectoBiologist[EB], and cuttlefishCuller[CC] have been invited

-ectoBiologist[EB] entered the private memo at 2215-  
>EB: yay :)<p>

-carcinoGenetecist[CG] rneterd the private memo at 2215-  
>CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT<br>EB: hi karkat!  
>EB: this is a private memo. sollux made it<br>TA: ye2  
>CG: HI JOHN<br>CG: IS THIS ABOUT THE NOOKSNIFFING FISH DOUCHEASS?  
>CG: NO WAIT,<br>CG: REFRAIN YOUR EXCITED WRIGGLER ASS FROM ANSWERING THAT.  
>CG: IT IS.<br>TA: kk 2hut up  
>TA: gog<br>CG: YOU ARE THE WHINY NOOKLICKER.  
>CG: IT IS YOU.<br>EB: karkat be nice!  
>CG: NO. FUCK YOU.<br>CG: WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS FEFERI

-cuttlefishCuller[CC] entered memo at 2222-  
>CC: )(e-y guys!<br>CG: THERE YOU FUCKING ARE.  
>CG: SNIFFLING LITTLE DOUCHEASS HERE NEEDS HELP WITH SHITASS PROBLEMS.<br>CG: SO FUCKING YAY.  
>TA: 2hoooooo2h kk<br>TA: we all know about your variiou2 iin2ecutiitiie2  
>TA: all of them<br>EB: that wasnt nice sollux!  
>CC: F-or s)(oal!<br>EB: you two karkat!  
>TA: aww the liittle fucka22'2 mate2priit ii2 calmiing the giigantiic douchea22 the fuck down<br>CG: FUCK YOU BOTH  
>CG: FUCK YOU<br>CG: VERY  
>CG: MUCH<br>CC: We a-ll know you want to!  
>CG: EWW NO SHITTING WAY<br>CG: EXCEPT FOR MAYBE EGBERT  
>EB: aww!<br>TA: lol  
>CG: DID I JUST TYPE THAT<br>CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK HFHRHCDHVFY GRCNTHCG. FHCFB G Y DB TJXV  
>TA: kk<br>TA: 2top  
>CC: O)( cod<br>TA:...  
>TA: that wa2<br>TA: ju2t... amaziing  
>EB: sorry karkat, but i agree!<br>CG: ...  
>CG: ...<br>CG: I  
>CG: I<br>CG: I  
>CC: I t)(-ink we broke Karkat 3:(<br>CG: /invite caligulasAquarium

-caligulasAquarium[CA] was invitet to the private memo at 2238-

-caligulasAquarium[CA] enetred the memo at 2238-  
>CA: wwhat the fuck is this<br>TA: FUCK YOU KK  
>TA: 2hiit<br>TA: fuck  
>TA: damn<br>CG: YOU COULD CALL THIS AN ANNOY THE SHIT OUT OF CAPTOR WHILE HE SPILLS HIS GUTS MEMO  
>CC: K-arkat! T)(is is sup-posed to be a private memo!<br>CA: wwhat is the gut spillin about?  
>CG: YOU<br>TA: douchea22  
>TA: hdvhrhcdg ffvfb fhcfhc gyv<br>TA:   
>EB: karkat!<br>CA: oh really? wwhat about me?

-twinArmageddons[TA] absconded the fuck out of dodge at 2241-

Sollux hightailed it out of the lab, stepping on a random transporterializer. He ended up in Eridan's 'space'.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Soooo what do you think?**

**This one took me three days to write, and I just started on chapter four.**

**I have decided to add Feferi to the circle of POVs.**

**But not yet.**

== Be the Sollux

Eridan looked up from his husktop in surprise.

"_Sol_...?"

"Thit. Wrong pad. _Fuck_. Goodbye now."Sollux said, backpeddaling towards the transporterializer pad. Eridan stood, and started to walk towards Sollux.

"Wwell, wwhat's the memo about? Kar and Fef wwon't tell me, and John absconded..._so_..."Eridan began. Sollux cursed himself for not checking the signs before absconding. He took a few more steps back, and ran into a wall. Fuuuuuuck.

"Thit. That wath about nothing. _At all_."

"Then _wwhy_ did you abscond and not ban me...? Do you _hate me_?"Eridan asked, getting excited. His face fins were gently fluttering with each breath, as his gills were located there. Sollux's eyes widened behind his shades.

"No. _Fuck_ no. Never fucking _ever_, EN,"Sollux grimaced, shaking his head. Eridan visibly deflated. But then he seemed to get an idea.

He _smiled._

_Oh shit._

Eridan took a step closer. Sollux felt his beatpump flutter, as he met Eridan's gaze. Yep. Flushed _bright_ red for the fishy doucheass.

"Kar said somethin about the lowwest color on the hemospectrum. _Red_. And you _absconded the hell outta dodge_ in the memo. Your face is _bright_ yelloww..."Eridan said, now grinning. Fuuuuuck. Sollux wilted a little.

"So obviously you're feelin somethin..."Eridan almost seemed to glow. Sollux's inner Karkat kicked in.

"Fucking _congradulationth._ You can _protheth bathic thought_. Yeth. _Red. Feelingth_. Are you proud of yourthelf?"Sollux asked, crossing his arms. Then his mind caught up with him. Eridan looked startled, and stilled.

"No kiddin'...?"Eridan asked, a smile growing on his face again. Sollux pulled at his hair. _Fuck. Crap. Shit. Damn._

"Jutht...uh..._fuck_. Thit. Uh, ask FF,"Sollux said, before attempting to make a mad dash for the transporterializer. Eridan grabbed his wrist, jerking Sollux to a stop. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _Sollux flailed in Eridan's grasp, trying to wrench himself free.

"Wwhy wwould you be flushed for me? Doesn't Fef already fill that quadrant?"Eridan hissed, baring his teeth. Sollux squirmed, and muttered under his breath.

"Wwhat wwas that, pissblood?"

"I FUCKING THAID, I am not _fluthed_ for FF. Thhe. Ith. My. _Morail_."

"..."Eridan stood with his mouth open, his fins fluttering. He started clicking in the back of his throat, as Sollux stopped fighting him. He released Sollux's arm, and took a step forward. Sollux swayed back and forth, unsure of where to go.

== Be the Karkat

Fucking fine.

You almost want to stab your past self in the face. You were a complete nooklicking douchesniffing fuckass. Well shit.

"You let Sollux..._YOU DID FUCKING WHAT. YOU MOTHERFUCKING CHEAPASS EXCUSE FOR A GOGDAMN MORAIL. YOU LEFT YOUR. FUCKING. SHITASS. RETARDED. WRIGGLER. FUCKASS. MORAIL. IN A ROOM. WITH THE HIPSTER FISH DOUCHE. FEFERI FUCKING PEXIES. YOU. ARE. FUCKING. RETARDED. I, YOUR GOGDAMNED LEADERTROLL FOR GOGS SAKE, AM BEING FUCKING BENEVOLENT. I AM NOT EVEN FUCKING KILLING ANYONE YET. YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHITS JUST RUN AROUND AND DERP OUT. AND THEN EXPECT ME TO FUCKING CLEAN UP AFTER YOUR FUCKING FUCKUPS. WELL TOO FUCKING BAD. YOU ARE GOING TO GO AND GET CAPTOR RIGHT THE FUCK NOW. I DO NOT FUCKING WANT ANYONE TO GET KILLED WHEN SOLLUX FLIPS HIS SHIT IN A BIPOLAR BITCHFIT. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND_."Karkat raged at Feferi. She shrank back in her chair, not quite used to the verbal insults yet.

This was going to get fucking interesting.

== Be the Sollux

Fine.

== Sollux: Have a Bipolar Bitchfit

_Oh shit._

Sollux went from flustered to fucking pissed in a matter of seconds. He snarled at Eridan, who looked startled, but then just annoyed. He took a step back, as he felt his psiconic energy building. He was pissed off, but killing, or even _harming_ Eridan would get him nowhere in his quadrants.

Fuck this shit. He swung at Eridan.

== Be Karkat

Fucking fine.

Karkat flops down on the floor next to John.

"Fucking _fuck_,"Karkat growls, flailing a bit. John gives Karkat a transparent smile.

"Agreed."he said, laughing quietly. Karkat gave John a motherfucking-so-gogdamn-rare-it's-a-fucking-endangered-species-or-some-shit smile, and took the human's hand. Life was suddenly okay after the humans arrived in the Asteroid Lab. John decided that 'not a homosexual' and 'is a pansexual' can work out. He and Karkat could work out. And it does. Karkat is so borderline happy all the fucking time when he's around John. As Gamzee would say, _'It's a motherfucking miracle_'.

And it is.

== Be the Sollux 2.5 Hours later

Okay.

Sollux ran his hand over Eridan's now bruised face. His own face was swollen, with yellow splatters all over it.

"Thorry, EN..."Sollux apologized, as Eridan shied from his touch. Eridan raised his eyebrows.

"Your fuckin' bipolar bitchfits are startin' to get old. I thought they wwere annoyin' the first feww times. Damn, Sol."Eridan grunted, grabbing Sollux's hand.

"One second, it's red, and the next, black. _Fuckin' crazy..._"

"Well, it'th red. For now. Tho..."

"A'course, Sol. I _knoww_ I'm pretty desperate, but I'd nevver say no to you."

"_Thankth, EN_,"Sollux yawns. He flops down against the wall of Eridan's respiteblock, and pulls on the seadweller's pant leg. Eridan slides down next to his new matesprit, throwing his cloak around their shoulders, and offering part of his scarf to him. Sollux accepts the offer with a drowsy smile. He throws the end of the scarf around his shoulder, over the cape, and nestles up against Eridan's side, purring.

== Be the Eridan

Sure.

Eridan purrs as well, drawing the cape tight. He closes his eyes as his new matesprit's breaths become more shallow and relaxed. He falls into a welcome, dream free sleep.

Then Feferi barges in _like a fuckin sealephant_.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ lolkay soooo**

**UPDATE TIME!**

**I will not be updating as often now because I have a D in one class, and a C- in another...so...**

***dies***

== Be the Feferi

Feferi looked very startled at the splatters of mustard yellow and royal purple on the floor. Eridan and Sollux were heaped together, sleeping, and purring. She tiptoed towards the two trolls, her glare at Eridan softening slightly when she saw the look on her Morail's face. He looked so peaceful. Too bad she needed to wake them up. Feferi reached over to shake Sollux awake, but when he twitched, curling up against Eridan's side closer and purring more loudly, she stopped. She couldn't find it in herself to wake them, so she left to find Karkat.

That may have been a bad decision. He and John were watching Con Air, and Karkat was being Karkat, bitching about every little thing. They were in a tent-like blanket, John resting his head on Karkat's shoulder.

"Er...hi!"Feferi said, her arms folded.

"Fucking what,"Karkat sighed, as John shifted so Karkat could stand.

"It's Eridan and Sollux..."

"Whoa whoah whoah. What?"

"They're fine, but I can't wake them up..."

"You are the squeamish fuckass. It is you."

"Shoosh and come help me."

== Be the Karkat

"I'll be back soon, John,"Karkat said, stalking out of the room after Feferi. John waved after you with a smile, before gluing his eyes back to the screen.

== Be the Sollux: Asleep

The voices screamed, but all Sollux could hear was a taunting chatter. He was having a nightmare from the game. Everything went quiet, and he heard Eridan's voice.

"Wwhy is this happening? Sol!"

Then Kanaya's chainsaw tore through him. Sollux jolted awake, and clutched onto Eridan tightly, just barley seeing Feferi standing. She left and he fell back to sleep. He dreamt of before Sgrub. When nothing was more difficult than it had to be.

== Be the Eridan

Eridan swam through the cerulean waves, chasing Sollux, who was surrounded in his psiconic energy. The sound of crinkling paper and honking was following them. Eridan quickly realized another sound, Karkat yelling.

== Be the Karkat

== Yell at the fishdouche and bipolar fuckass

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU SORRY EXCUSES FOR TROLLKIND. YOU ARE RUINING MY DAY BECAUSE SOLLUX'S FUCKING MORAIL IS BEING LITTLE MISS PISSY. SO FUCKING ROUSE THYSELVES. YOU FUCKING HEARD ME. WAKE. THE. FUCKING. HELL. UP. YOU SHITTY FUCKASSES."

== Be the Author Chick

== Narrarate

Eridan and Sollux began to flail wildly, as Karkat shouted obscenities. Wonderful way to regain conciousness, am I right?

"Fucking FINALLY,"Karkat grumbled, rushing out of Eridan's room and back to the movie room. Feferi waved awkwardly at the two new matesprits, and shrugged when Sollux gave her a pointed look.

"Wwell, this is all fuckin sunshine and rainbowws, innit, Fef?"

"Wha-le..."

"Thhhhhh. Thhh, FF, thhh. En, thhhh,"Sollux said blinking. Feferi and Eridan stared at him blankly.

"Thhh...Jutht friendth now...thhhh..."

"Wwhat."

"Thhhhh..."

== Be the Feferi

Feferi cocked her head to the side and made a noise of question.

"Wha-t?"

"No. Thhhhhh,"

"O-ka-y then..."

"Thhh-"Sollux whispered, before falling back to sleep in Eridan's arms. Feferi gave Eridan a look, and turned on her heel to leave.

"Uh, hey, Fef?"

"What?"

"I hope you don't try to convvince Sol to break it off soon,"

"Whale, why would I do that?"

"Just don't. I deserve to have some nice things in my life too, you know."

"Eridan...if you do ANYFIN to make Sollux unhappy with you... I. Will. End. You."

== Be the Eridan

Oh fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/  
>This is the last chapter!<br>Thanks to everybody who reviwed!**  
><strong><br>I'm going to be working on a story that I themed an RP off of. It will be called "Do you hear the Horns?" and it will be DARK CARNIVALSTUCK fic. The charries are The High Subjugglator, Daemon Vergis, his matesprit, The High Subjugglette, Terraa Impnis. More notes at the end!**

== Be the Sollux

"Yawn."

"Wwhat?"

"I yawned."

"Okay."

Sollux stretched, and noticed that he and Eridan were both in a defferent room, probably Eridan's. The walls had splashes of purple...paint?

The fuck.

He was curled up in a pile of shitty wands, with Eridan's cloak and scarf wrapped around him. Sollux glanced over at said troll, who was sitting on a bench near the edge of a pool. He seemed to be dripping slightly, which made sense, bacause there was also a trail of water leading from the edge. Eridan smiled.

"Hey, Sol,"

"What?"

"You evver wwanted to learn howw to swwim?"

== Be the Eridan

"Yeah, I gueth."Sollux replied, shrugging. Eridan grinned toothily, and shook out his hair like a woofbeast.

"Good. I wwas gonna teach you anywways, but later. Noww is the time to get your ass out of that pile and get the fuck moving."

"Jeguth. Fine,"

== Be the Author Chica  
>Sollux stood, placing Eridan's cloak and scarf onto a smaller pile of wands. Eridan changed quickly, and walked over to Sollux to get his cloak and scarf. He donned the articles, and took off his swimming goggles.<p>

"Fuck. Sol, can you grab my glasses? I can't sea shit."Eridan spat, blinking rapidly. Sollux laughed, and retrieved them.

"Are you thure you need thethe? Motht of uth think you jutht wear them becauthe you're a hipthter."Sollux asked. Eridan made a face, and clicked in the back of his throat.

"Bluh,"Eridan said, taking the glasses from Sollux and putting them on.

"Are you ready to go fathe the KK?"

"Wwhat. Fuck no."

== Be the Karkat

Karkat jumped as Eridan and Sollux transporterialized. The landed weird, and fell face-first to the floor. Feferi looked up from her lunchtop, and jumped up to go help her Morail.

"What. The. Fuck."Karkat said, as Feferi helped Sollux up, who in turn, helped Eridan. The cloying redromness of it all was sickening.

"YOU FUCKING JUST GO AND FALL THE FUCK ASLEEP, AND THEN JUST TRANSPORTERIALIZE YOUR FUCKING WRIGGLER ASSES BACK HERE. WHILE I HAD TO FUCKING FIX A NOOKLICKING GLITCH IN THE MEDIUM, THOLLUKTH. I THINK I JUST FUCKED IT UP EVEN. FUCKING. MO-"Karkat began, but stopped, and then shreed when Gamzee sauntered up and honked a horn in his ear.

== Be the AuThOr cHiCa  
>Yay. sarcasm

== Finish the fucking story  
>Jegus. Fucking fine.<p>

== Do a crappy job?  
>Why the fuck not.<p>

TIME SKIP A THREE SWEEPS LATER  
>(Ten Sweeps old23 years old)

Sollux fired his psiconic energy at his matesprit, who dodged, and fired Ahab's Crosshairs back. The two continued to strife for a while, until John human called them in for Jade human's "Birthday party". Eridan shrugged and captchalogued the gun, and Sollux put his shades back on. They followed John human back into the house. They were on a hybrid Alternia-Earth like moon of a planet who put out rays of yellowish light. Inside, Jade and Dave human and their pink grub thing, Ella, were sitting at the table. Everyone was there. Feferi walked up and smiled wide. She hugged Sollux, and gave Eridan an awkward shoulder pap. John brought the cake in, and everybody sang happy birthday.

**AN/  
>THE END!<strong>

**I'm sorry this is so short ;-;  
>If you have a pesterchum, add me as butterflyBubble and highSubjugglette<strong>

**Here is a pic from Chapter Four:  
><strong>**..com/tumblr_ltgalvJzBM1r1amtso1_?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1319584404&Signature=BlQC8bKbVGDaOFwdrNab41EdD7c%3D******

**ALSO:  
><strong>**.com******

**Ask Daemon and Terraa random shit there!**


	6. Please Read This!

**AN:/ Hey everyone! So, long time no type, huh? Um, the sequel to Fish Lips is on A03. It's called Bee Brains! Just google Bee Brains Eclipse_Hearts (when google asks if you want to search for bee brains eclipse hearts just click the search for bee brains eclipse_hearts) First link from Archive of our Own!**

**Okay, so, it won't update for a while because I've kind of run out of inspiration for now, and when it does, the writing style will DE-FIN-ATLY(hehe 'fin' get it?) be different!**  
><strong>I probably will not be on much more than I already am, just popping in to check up on my favorite fanfictions, so the best way to contact me is on my pesterchum, which is <em>luminousPanorama<em>, my skype, which is also _luminousPanorama_, or my tumblr, which is _eclipsehearts_.**

**I'm uploading another story called Wild Party! Look for it! It should update one a week, on Saturdays, but if it doesn't someone IM me and tell me to get off my lazy ass and work on it.**

**So, thank you all for the amazing reviews and support! I look forward to the future, friends :)**


End file.
